fcifandomcom-20200223-history
Debian/മലയാളം/ഇന്സ്റ്റാളര്‍/ലെവല്‍3/xserver-xorg ml.po
# translation of xserver-xorg_ml.po to malayalam # xserver-xorg translation to Malayalam # http://fci.wikia.com/wiki/Debian/മലയാളം/ഇന്സ്റ്റാളര്‍/ലെവല്‍3/xserver-xorg_ml.po # Copyright © 2006 Praveen A # Translators, if you are not familiar with the PO format, gettext # documentation is worth reading, especially sections dedicated to # this format, e.g. by running: # info -n '(gettext)PO Files' # info -n '(gettext)Header Entry' # Some information specific to po-debconf are available at # /usr/share/doc/po-debconf/README-trans # or http://www.debian.org/intl/l10n/po-debconf/README-trans# # Developers do not need to manually edit POT or PO files. # # Praveen A , 2006. msgid "" msgstr "" "Project-Id-Version: xserver-xorg_ml\n" "Report-Msgid-Bugs-To: \n" "POT-Creation-Date: 2006-10-21 11:30+0200\n" "PO-Revision-Date: 2006-12-09 17:24+0530\n" "Last-Translator: Praveen A \n" "Language-Team: malayalam \n" "MIME-Version: 1.0\n" "Content-Type: text/plain; charset=UTF-8\n" "Content-Transfer-Encoding: 8bit\n" "X-Generator: KBabel 1.11.4\n" #. Type: multiselect #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:1001 msgid "Video modes to be used by the X server:" msgstr "എക്സ് സേവകന്‍ ഉപയോഗിക്കേണ്ട വീഡിയോ മോഡുകള്‍:" #. Type: multiselect #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:1001 msgid "" "Please keep only the resolutions you would like the X server to use. " "Removing all of them is the same as removing none, since in both cases the X " "server will attempt to use the highest possible resolution." msgstr "ദയവായി എക്സ് സേവകന്‍ ഉപയോഗിക്കണം എന്ന് നിങ്ങളാഗ്രഹിക്കുന്ന വലിപ്പങ്ങള്‍ മാത്രം സൂക്ഷിക്കുക. എല്ലാം കളയുന്നത് ഒന്നും കളയാതിരിക്കുന്നതിന് തുല്യമാണ്, എന്തു കൊണ്ടെന്നാല്‍ രണ്ട് അവസരങ്ങളിലും എക്സ് സേവകന്‍ സാധ്യമായ ഏറ്റവും കൂടിയ വലിപ്പം ഉപയോഗിക്കാന്‍ ശ്രമിക്കും." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:2001 msgid "Attempt to autodetect video hardware?" msgstr "വീഡിയോ ഹാര്ഡുവെയര്‍ സ്വയമേ കണ്ടുപിടിക്കാന്‍ ശ്രമിക്കണോ?" #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:2001 msgid "" "You should choose this option if you would like to attempt to autodetect the " "recommended X server and driver module for your video card. If the " "autodetection fails, you will be asked to specify the desired X server and/" "or driver module. If it succeeds, further configuration questions about " "your video hardware will be pre-answered." msgstr "നിങ്ങളുടെ വീഡിയോ കാര്ഡിനു വേണ്ട എക്സ് സേവകനും ഡ്രൈവര്‍ മൊഡ്യൂളും സ്വയമേ കണ്ടുപിടിക്കാന്‍ ശ്രമിക്കണമെന്ന് നിങ്ങളാഗ്രഹിക്കുന്നെങ്കില്‍ നിങ്ങള്‍ ഈ ഒപ്ഷന്‍ തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കണം. സ്വയമേയുള്ള കണ്ടു പിടിത്തം പരാജയപ്പെടുകയാണങ്കില്‍ ആഗ്രഹിക്കുന്ന എക്സ് സേവകനോ ഡ്രൈവര്‍ മൊഡ്യൂളോ അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ രണ്ടും തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കാന്‍ നിങ്ങളോട് ചോദിക്കുന്നതായിരിക്കും. ഇത് വിജയിക്കുകയാണെങ്കില്‍ നിങ്ങളുടെ വീഡിയോ ഹാര്ഡുവെയറിനെ കുറിച്ചുള്ള ക്രമീകരണ ചോദ്യങ്ങള്ക്ക് ഉത്തരം ലഭ്യമായിരിക്കും." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:2001 msgid "" "If you would rather select the X server and driver module yourself, do not " "choose this option. You will not be asked to select the X server if there " "is only one available." msgstr "എക്സ് സേവകനും ഡ്രൈവര്‍ മൊഡ്യൂളും നിങ്ങള്‍ തന്നെ തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കണമെന്നാണെങ്കില്‍ ഈ ഒപ്ഷന്‍ തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കരുത്. ഒറ്റ എക്സ് സേവകനേ ലഭ്യമായിട്ടുള്ളൂ എങ്കില്‍ തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കാന്‍ നിങ്ങളോട് പറയില്ല." #. Type: note #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:3001 msgid "No X server known for your video hardware" msgstr "നിങ്ങളുടെ വീഡിയോ ഹാര്ഡുവെയറിനുള്ള അറിയാവുന്ന എക്സ് സേവകനൊന്നും ഇല്ല" #. Type: note #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:3001 msgid "" "There is either no video hardware installed on this machine (e.g. serial " "console only), or the \"discover\" program was unable to determine which X " "server is appropriate for the video hardware. This could be due to " "incomplete information in discover's hardware database, or because your " "video hardware is not supported by the available X servers." msgstr "ഒന്നുകില്‍ ഈ മഷീനില്‍ വീഡിയോ ഹാര്ഡുവെയറൊന്നും ഇന്സ്റ്റാള്‍ ചെയ്തിട്ടില്ല (ഉദാ. സീരിയല്‍ കണ്സോള്‍ മാത്രം) അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ \"discover\" പ്രോഗ്രാമിന് നിങ്ങളുടെ വീഡിയോ ഹാര്ഡുവെയറിനനുയോജ്യമായ എക്സ് സേവകനേതെന്ന് നിശ്ചയിക്കാന്‍ കഴിഞ്ഞില്ല. ഇത് discover ന്റെ ഹാര്ഡുവെയര്‍ ഡാറ്റാബേസിലുള്ള അപൂര്ണമായ വിവരം കൊണ്ടോ അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ ലഭ്യമായ എക്സ് സേവകന്മാരൊന്നും നിങ്ങളുടെ വീഡിയോ ഹാര്ഡുവെയറിനെ സപ്പോര്ട്ട് ചെയ്യുന്നില്ല." #. Type: note #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:4001 msgid "Multiple potential default X servers for your hardware" msgstr "നിങ്ങളുടെ ഹാര്ഡുവെയറിന് ഒന്നിലധികം സാധ്യമായ ഡിഫാള്ട്ട് എക്സ് സേവകര്‍" #. Type: note #. Description #. Type: note #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:4001 ../xserver-xorg.templates:8001 msgid "" "Multiple video cards have been detected, and different X servers are " "required to support the various devices. It is thus not possible to " "automatically select a default X server." msgstr "ഒന്നിലധികം വീഡിയോ കാര്ഡുകള്‍ കണ്ടു പിടിക്കപ്പെട്ടിട്ടുണ്ട് എന്നു മാത്രമല്ല പല തരത്തിലുള്ള ഉപകരണങ്ങളെ സപ്പോര്ട്ട് ചെയ്യാന്‍ വ്യത്യസ്ത എക്സ് സേവകര്‍ ആവശ്യമുണ്ട്. അതു കൊണ്ടുതന്നെ ഒരു ഡിഫാള്ട്ട് എക്സ് സേവകനെ സ്വയമേ തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കാന്‍ സാധ്യമല്ല." #. Type: note #. Description #. Type: note #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:4001 ../xserver-xorg.templates:8001 msgid "" "Please configure the device that will serve as this computer's \"primary head" "\"; this is generally the video card and monitor used for display when the " "computer is booted up." msgstr "ദയവായി ഈ കമ്പ്യൂട്ടറിന്റെ \"primary head\" ആകാന്‍ പോകുന്ന ഉപകരണം ക്രമീകര്ക്കുക; ഇത് പൊതുവേ കമ്പ്യൂട്ടര്‍ ബൂട്ട് ചെയ്യുമ്പോള്‍ പ്രദര്ശനത്തിനുപയോഗിക്കുന്ന വീഡിയോ കാര്ഡാണ്." #. Type: note #. Description #. Type: note #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:4001 ../xserver-xorg.templates:8001 msgid "" "The configuration process currently only supports single-headed setups; " "however, the X server configuration files can be edited later to support a " "multi-head configuration." msgstr "ക്രമീകരണ പ്രക്രിയ ഇപ്പോള്‍ single-headed സജ്ജീകരണങ്ങളെ മാത്രമേ സപ്പോര്ട്ട് ചെയ്യുന്നുള്ളൂ; എന്നിരുന്നാലും എക്സ് സേവകന്റെ ക്രമീകരണ ഫയലുകള്‍ ഒരു multi-head ക്രമീകരണം സപ്പോര്ട്ട് ചെയ്യാനായി പിന്നീട് മാറ്റം വരുത്താം." #. Type: select #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:5001 msgid "Desired default X server:" msgstr "ആഗ്രഹിക്കുന്ന ഡിഫാള്ട്ട് എക്സ് സേവകന്‍:" #. Type: select #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:5001 msgid "" "The X server is the hardware interface of the X Window System. It " "communicates with the video display and input devices, providing a " "foundation for the chosen Graphical User Interface (GUI)." msgstr "എക്സ് സേവകന്‍ എന്നത് എക്സ് വിന്ഡോ സിസ്റ്റത്തിന്റെ ഹാര്ഡുവെയര്‍ ഇന്റര്ഫേസാണ്. ഇത് വീഡിയോ പ്രദര്ശനവും ഇന്പുട്ട് ഉപകരണങ്ങളുമായും ആശയവിനിമയം നടത്തുകയും തിരഞ്ഞെടുത്ത ഗ്രാഫിക്കല്‍ യൂസര്‍ ഇന്റര്ഫേസിന്റെ (GUI) അടിത്തറ ഒരുക്കുകയും ചെയ്യുന്നു." #. Type: select #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:5001 msgid "" "Several X servers may be available; the default is selected via the /etc/X11/" "X symbolic link. Some X servers may not work with some particular graphics " "hardware." msgstr "പല എക്സ് സേവകന്മാരും ലഭ്യമായേക്കാം; etc/X11/X എന്ന സിംബോളിക് ലിങ്ക് വഴിയാണ് ഡിഫാള്ട്ട് തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കുന്നത്. ചില എക്സ് സേവകര്‍ ചില പ്രത്യേക ഗ്രാഫിക്സ് ഹാര്ഡുവെയറുമായി പ്രവര്ത്തിക്കാതിരുന്നേക്കാം." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:6001 msgid "Write default Files section to configuration file?" msgstr "ഡിഫാള്ട്ട് ഫയലുകളുടെ ഭാഗം ക്രമീകരണ ഫയലിലേക്ക് എഴുതണോ?" #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:6001 msgid "" "The Files section of the X server configuration file tells the X server " "where to find server modules, the RGB color database, and font files. This " "option is recommended to experienced users only. In most cases, it should " "be enabled." msgstr "എക്സ് സേവകന്റെ ക്രമീകരണ ഫയലിലെ ഫയലുകളുടെ ഭാഗമാണ് സേവക മൊഡ്യുളുകള്‍, RGB കളര്‍ ഡാറ്റാബേസ്, ഫോണ്ട് ഫയലുകള്‍ എന്നിവ എവിടെ കാണും എന്ന് എക്സ് സേവകനോട് പറയുന്നത്. കൂടുതല്‍ സന്ദര്ഭങ്ങളിലും ഇത് ഇനേബിള്‍ ചെയ്യണം." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:6001 msgid "" "Disable this option if you want to maintain a custom Files section into the " "X.Org server configuration file. This may be needed to remove the reference " "to the local font server, add a reference to a different font server, or " "rearrange the default set of local font paths." msgstr "X.Org സേവക ക്രമീകരണ ഫയലിലേക്ക് ഒരു കസ്റ്റം ഫയലുകളുടെ ഭാഗം സൂക്ഷിക്കാന്‍ നിങ്ങളാഗ്രഹിക്കുന്നെങ്കില്‍ ഈ ഒപ്ഷന്‍ ഡിസേബിള്‍ ചെയ്യുക. ലോകല്‍ ഫോണ്ട് സേവകനിലേക്കുള്ള റെഫറന്സ് മാറ്റാനോ മറ്റൊരു വ്യത്യസ്ത ഫോണ്ട് സേവകനിലേക്കുള്ള റെഫറന്സ് കൂട്ടിച്ചേര്ക്കാനോ അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ ലോകല്‍ ഫോണ്ട് വഴികളുടെ ഡിഫാള്ട്ട് സെറ്റ് മാറ്റിമറിക്കാനോ ഇത് നിങ്ങള്ക്കാവശ്യം വന്നേക്കാം." #. Type: multiselect #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:7001 msgid "X.Org server modules that should be loaded by default:" msgstr "ഡിഫാള്ട്ടായി ചേര്ക്കേണ്ട X.Org സേവക മൊഡ്യൂളുകള്‍:" #. Type: multiselect #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:7001 msgid "" "This option is recommended to experienced users only. In most cases, all of " "these modules should be enabled." msgstr "ഇത് പരിജയസമ്പന്നരായ ഉപയോക്താക്കള്ക്ക് മാത്രമേ ശുപാര്ശ ചെയ്തിട്ടുള്ളൂ. കൂടുതല്‍ സന്ദര്ഭങ്ങളിലും ഈ മൊഡ്യൂളുകളെല്ലാം ഇനേബിള്‍ ചെയ്യേണ്ടതുണ്ട്." #. Type: multiselect #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:7001 msgid "" " - glx : support for OpenGL rendering;\n" " - dri : support in the X server for DRI (Direct Rendering " "Infrastructure);\n" " - vbe : support for VESA BIOS Extensions. Allows to query\n" " the monitor capabilities via the video card;\n" " - ddc : support for Data Display Channel, respectively. Allows to query\n" " the monitor capabilities via the video card;\n" " - int10 : real-mode x86 emulator used to softboot secondary VGA cards.\n" " Should be enabled if vbe is enabled;\n" " - dbe : enables the double-buffering extension in the server.\n" " Useful for animation and video operations;\n" " - extmod: enables many traditional and commonly used extensions, such as\n" " shaped windows, shared memory, video mode switching, DGA, and " "Xv;\n" " - record: implements the RECORD extension, often used in server testing;\n" " - bitmap: font rasterizer (so are freetype, and type1 modules)." msgstr "" " - glx : OpenGL ചിത്രീകരണത്തിനുള്ള സപ്പോര്ട്ട്;\n" " - dri : എക്സ് സേവകനില്‍ DRI (ഡയറക്റ്റ് റെണ്ടറിങ്ങ് ഇന്ഫ്രാസ്ട്രക്ചര്‍) ക്കുള്ള സപ്പോര്ട്ട് " "Infrastructure);\n" " - vbe : VESA BIOS എക്സ്റ്റന്ഷന്സിനുള്ള സപ്പോര്ട്ട്. വീഡിയോ കാര്ഡ് വഴി\n" " മോണിറ്ററിന്റെ കഴിവുകളെ പറ്റ് ചോദിക്കാന്‍ വഴിയൊരുക്കുന്നു;\n" " - ddc : യഥാക്രമം ഡാറ്റ ഡിസ്പ്ലേ ചാനലിനുള്ള സപ്പോര്ട്ട്. വീഡിയോ കാര്ഡ് വഴി\n" " മോണിറ്ററിന്റെ കഴിവുകളെ പറ്റ് ചോദിക്കാന്‍ വഴിയൊരുക്കുന്നു;\n" " - int10 : സെക്കന്ററി VGA കാര്ഡുകളെ സോഫ്റ്റുബൂട്ട് ചെയ്യാന്‍ ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്ന റിയല്‍-മോഡ് x86 എമുലേറ്റര്‍.\n" " vbe ഇനേബിള്‍ ചെയ്തിട്ടുണ്ടെങ്കില്‍ ഇനേബിള്‍ ചെയ്യണം;\n" " - dbe : സേവകനില്‍ ഡബിള്‍-ബഫറിങ്ങ് എക്സ്റ്റന്ഷന്‍ ഇലേബിള്‍ ചെയ്യുന്നു.\n" " അനിമേഷനും വീഡിയോ പ്രവര്ത്തനങ്ങള്ക്കും ഉപയോപ്രദം;\n" " - extmod: പരമ്പരാഗതവും സാധാരണ ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്നതുമായ ഷേയ്പ്ഡ് വിന്ഡോസ്, ഷെയേര്ഡ് മെമറി\n" " വീഡിയോ മോഡ് സ്വിച്ചിങ്ങ്, DGA, Xv തുടങ്ങിയ പല " "എക്സ്റ്റന്ഷന്സും ഇനേബിള്‍ ചെയ്യുന്നു;\n" " - record: RECORD എക്സ്റ്റന്ഷന്‍ ഇമ്പ്ലിമെന്റ് ചെയ്യുന്നു, പലപ്പോഴും സേവക പരീക്ഷണത്തില്‍ ഉപയോഗിച്ചു വരുന്നു;\n" " - bitmap: ഫോണ്ട് റാസ്റ്ററൈസര്‍ (ഫ്രീടൈപും ടൈപ്1 മൊഡ്യൂളുകളും ഇത്തരത്തിലുള്ളതാണ്)." #. Type: multiselect #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:7001 msgid "" "For further information about these modules, please consult the X.Org " "documentation." msgstr "ഈ മൊഡ്യൂളുകളെ കുറിച്ചുള്ള കൂടുതല്‍ വിവരങ്ങള്ക്കായി ദയവായി X.Org വിവരണം നോക്കുക." #. Type: note #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:8001 msgid "Multiple potential default X.Org server drivers for the hardware" msgstr "നിങ്ങളുടെ ഹാര്ഡുവെയറിന് ഒന്നിലധികം സാധ്യമായ എക്സ് സേവകര്‍" #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:9001 msgid "Identifier for your video card:" msgstr "നിങ്ങളുടെ വീഡിയോ കാര്ഡിനു വേണ്ട പേര്:" #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:9001 msgid "" "The X server configuration file associates your video card with a name that " "you may provide. This is usually the vendor or brand name followed by the " "model name, e.g., \"Intel i915\", \"ATI RADEON X800\", or \"NVIDIA GeForce " "6600\"." msgstr "എക്സ് സേവക ക്രമീകരണ ഫയല്‍ നിങ്ങള്ക്ക് നല്കാവുന്ന ഒരു പേരുമായി നിങ്ങളുടെ വീഡിയോ കാര്ഡിനെ ബന്ധപ്പെടുത്തുന്നു. ഇത് സാധാരണയായി കമ്പനിയുടേയോ ബ്രാന്ഡിന്റേയോ പേരും അതിനു ശേഷം മാതൃകയുടെ പേരും ആണ് ഉദാ. \"Intel i915\", \"ATI RADEON X800\", അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ \"NVIDIA GeForce 6600\"." #. Type: text #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:10001 msgid "Generic Video Card" msgstr "പൊതുവിലുള്ള വീഡിയോ കാര്ഡ്" #. Type: select #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:11001 msgid "X server driver:" msgstr "എക്സ് സേവക പ്രവര്ത്തകം:" #. Type: select #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:11001 msgid "" "For the X Window System graphical user interface to operate correctly, it is " "necessary to select a video card driver for the X server." msgstr "എക്സ് വിന്ഡോ സിസ്റ്റം ഗ്രാഫികല്‍ യൂസര്‍ ഇന്റര്ഫേസിന് ശരിക്കും പ്രവര്ത്തിക്കണമെങ്കില്‍ എക്സ് സേവകന് ഒരു വീഡിയോ കാര്ഡ് പ്രവര്ത്തകം തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കേണ്ടത് അത്യാവശ്യമാണ്." #. Type: select #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:11001 msgid "" "Drivers are typically named for the video card or chipset manufacturer, or " "for a specific model or family of chipsets." msgstr "പ്രവര്ത്തകങ്ങള്‍ സാധാരണയായി നാമകരണം ചെയ്യപ്പെടുന്നത് വീഡിയോ കാര്ഡ് അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ ചിപ്പ്സെറ്റ് നിര്മാതാക്കള്ക്കോ അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ ചിപ്പ്സെറ്റിന്റെ ഒരു പ്രത്യേക മാതൃക അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ കുടുംബത്തിനോ വേണ്ടിയിട്ടാണ്." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:12001 msgid "Use kernel framebuffer device interface?" msgstr "കെര്ണല്‍ ഫ്രെയിംബഫര്‍ ഉപകരണ ഇന്റര്ഫേസ് ഉപയോഗിക്കണോ?" #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:12001 msgid "" "Rather than communicating directly with the video hardware, the X server may " "be configured to perform some operations, such as video mode switching, via " "the kernel's framebuffer driver." msgstr "വീഡിയോ ഹാര്ഡുവെയറുമായി നേരില്‍ ആശയവിനിമയം നടത്തുന്നതിനു പകരം, എക്സ് സേവകനെ വീഡിയോ മോഡ് മാറ്റം പോലുള്ള ചില പ്രവൃത്തികള്‍ കെര്ണലിന്റെ ഫ്രെയിംബഫര്‍ പ്രവര്ത്തകം വഴി ചെയ്യാവുന്ന തരത്തില്‍ ക്രമീകരിക്കാം." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:12001 msgid "" "In theory, either approach should work, but in practice, sometimes one does " "and the other does not. Enabling this option is the safe bet, but feel free " "to turn it off if it appears to cause problems." msgstr "തിയറിയില്‍ രണ്ടു വഴിയും പ്രവര്ത്തിക്കേണ്ടതാണ്, പക്ഷേ അനുഭവത്തില്‍ ചിലപ്പോള്‍ ഒന്ന് പ്രവര്ത്തിക്കുകയും മറ്റേത് പ്രവര്ത്തിക്കാതിരിക്കുകയും ചെയ്യാം. സുരക്ഷിതമായ പന്തയം ഈ ഒപ്ഷന്‍ ഇനേബിള്‍ ചെയ്യുന്നതാണ്, പക്ഷേ പ്രശ്നങ്ങള്ക്ക് കാരണമാകുന്നു എന്നു വന്നാല്‍ ഇത് ഓഫ് ചെയ്യാന്‍ മടിക്കേണ്ട." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:13001 msgid "Video card's bus identifier:" msgstr "വീഡിയോ കാര്ഡിന്റെ ബസിന്റെ പേര്:" #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:13001 msgid "" "Users of PowerPC machines, and users of any computer with multiple video " "devices, should specify the BusID of the video card in an accepted bus-" "specific format." msgstr "പവര്പിസി മഷീനുകളുടെ ഉപയോക്താക്കളും, ഒന്നിലധികം വീഡിയോ ഉപകരണങ്ങളുള്ള ഏതൊരു കമ്പ്യൂട്ടറിന്റേയും ഉപയോക്താക്കളും സ്വീകരിച്ച ബസിനു-മാത്രമായ ഫോര്മാറ്റിലുള്ള വീഡിയോ കാര്ഡിന്റെ BusID നല്കണം." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:13001 msgid "Examples:" msgstr "ഉദാഹരണങ്ങള്‍:" #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:13001 msgid "" "For users of multi-head setups, this option will configure only one of the " "heads. Further configuration will have to be done manually in the X server " "configuration file, /etc/X11/xorg.conf." msgstr "multi-head സജ്ജീകരണമുള്ള ഉപയോക്താക്കള്ക്ക് ഈ ഒപ്ഷന്‍ ഒറ്റ head മാത്രമേ ക്രമീകരിക്കൂ. കൂടുതല്‍ ക്രമീകരണം എക്സ് സേവക ക്രമീകരണ ഫയലായ /etc/X11/xorg.conf ല്‍ മാന്വലായി ചെയ്യേണ്ടി വരും." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:13001 msgid "" "You may wish to use the \"lspci\" command to determine the bus location of " "your PCI, AGP, or PCI-Express video card." msgstr "നിങ്ങളുടെ PCI, AGP, അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ PCI-Express വീഡിയോ കാര്ഡിന്റെ ബസ് സ്ഥാനം നിശ്ചയിക്കാന്‍ നിങ്ങള്‍ \"lspci\" ആജ്ഞ ഉപയോഗിക്കാനാഗ്രഹിക്കുന്നുണ്ടാകാം." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:13001 msgid "" "When possible, this question has been pre-answered for you and you should " "accept the default unless you know it doesn't work." msgstr "സാധ്യമായിടത്ത് ഈ ചോദ്യത്തിനുള്ള ഉത്തരം നിങ്ങള്ക്കായി നേരത്തെ നല്കിയിട്ടുണ്ടാകും, അത് പ്രവര്ത്തിക്കില്ല എന്ന് നിങ്ങള്ക്കറിയാം എന്നല്ലെങ്കില്‍ നിങ്ങള്‍ ഡിഫാള്ട്ട് സ്വീകരിക്കണം." #. Type: note #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:14001 msgid "Incorrect format for the bus identifier" msgstr "ബസ് നാമത്തിന് തെറ്റായ ഫോര്മാറ്റ്" #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:15001 msgid "Amount of memory (kB) to be used by the video card:" msgstr "വീഡിയോ കാര്ഡുപയോഗിക്കേണ്ട മെമറി (കെബി) യുടെ അളവ്:" #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:15001 msgid "" "Typically, the amount of dedicated memory used by the video card is " "autodetected by the X server, but some integrated video chips (such as the " "Intel i810) have little or no video memory of their own, and instead borrow " "main system memory for their needs." msgstr "സാധാരണയോയി വീഡിയോ കാര്ഡിനുപയോഗിക്കാന്‍ മാറ്റിവക്കുന്ന മെമറിയുടെ അളവ് എക്സ് സേവകനാല്‍ സ്വയമേ കണ്ടുപിടിക്കപ്പെടുന്നതാണ്, പക്ഷേ ചില കൂട്ടിച്ചേര്ത്ത വീഡിയോ ചിപ്പുകള്ക്ക് (ഇന്റല്‍ i810 പോലുള്ള) സ്വന്തമായുള്ള വീഡിയോ മെമറി വളരെ കുറച്ചോ അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ തീരെ ഇല്ലാതിരിക്കുകയോ ചെയ്യാം, പകരമായി അവയുടെ ആവശ്യങ്ങള്ക്ക് പ്രധാന സിസ്റ്റം മെമറി കടമെടുക്കുന്നു." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:15001 msgid "" "This parameter should usually be left blank and specified only if the video " "card lacks RAM, or if the X server has trouble autodetecting the RAM size." msgstr "ഈ പരാമീറ്റര്‍ സാധാരണയോയി വെറുതെ ഇടേണ്ടതാണ്, വീഡിയോ കാര്ഡിന് RAM ഇല്ലാതിരിക്കുകയോ അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ എക്സ് സേവകന് RAM വലിപ്പം സ്വയം കണ്ടുപിടിക്കുന്നതിന് പ്രയാസമുണ്ടെങ്കില്‍ മാത്രം നല്കിയാല്‍ മതി." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:16001 msgid "XKB rule set to use:" msgstr "ഉപയോഗിക്കേണ്ട XKB നിയമ സെറ്റ്:" #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:16001 msgid "" "For the X server to handle the keyboard correctly, an XKB rule set must be " "chosen." msgstr "എക്സ് സേവകന് കീബോര്ഡ് ശരിക്കും കൈകാര്യം ചെയ്യണമെങ്കില്‍ ഒരു XKB നിയമ സെറ്റ് തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കേണ്ടതുണ്ട്." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:16001 msgid "" "Users of most keyboards should enter \"xorg\". Users of Sun Type 4 and Type " "5 keyboards, however, should enter \"sun\"." msgstr "കൂടുതല്‍ കീബോര്ഡ് ഉപയോക്താക്കളും \"xorg\" എന്ന് നല്കണം. സണ്‍ തരം 4 ഉം തരം 5 ഉം കീ ബോര്ഡിന്റെ ഉപയോക്താക്കള്‍ \"sun\" എന്ന് നല്കണം." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:16001 msgid "" "Experienced users can use any defined XKB rule set. If the xkb-data package " "has been unpacked, see the /usr/share/X11/xkb/rules directory for available " "rule sets." msgstr "പരിചയ സമ്പന്നരായ ഉപയോക്താക്കള്ക്ക് ലഭ്യമായിട്ടുള്ള ഏത് XKB നിയമ സെറ്റും തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കാം. xkb-data എന്ന പാക്കേജ് തുറന്നിട്ടുണ്ടെങ്കില്‍ /usr/share/X11/xkb/rules ഡയറക്റ്ററിയില്‍ ലഭ്യമായ നിയമ സെറ്റുകള്ക്കായി നോക്കുക." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:16001 msgid "When in doubt, this value should be set to \"xorg\"." msgstr "സംശയമാണെങ്കില്‍ ഈ വില \"xorg\" എന്ന് സെറ്റ് ചെയ്യണം." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:17001 msgid "Keyboard model:" msgstr "കീബോര്ഡ് മാതൃക:" #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:17001 msgid "" "For the X server to handle the keyboard correctly, a keyboard model must be " "entered. Available models depend on which XKB rule set is in use." msgstr "എക്സ് സേവകന് കീബോര്ഡ് ശരിക്കും കൈകാര്യം ചെയ്യണമെങ്കില്‍ ഒരു കീബോര്ഡ് മാതൃക നല്കേണ്ടതുണ്ട്. ലഭ്യമായിട്ടുള്ള മാതൃകകള്‍ ഏത് XKB നിയമ സെറ്റാണ് ഉപയോഗത്തിലുള്ളത് എന്നതിനെ ആശ്രയിച്ചിരിക്കും." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:17001 msgid "" " With the \"xorg\" rule set:\n" " - pc101: traditional IBM PC/AT style keyboard with 101 keys, common in\n" " the United States. Has no \"logo\" or \"menu\" keys;\n" " - pc104: similar to pc101 model, with additional keys, usually engraved\n" " with a \"logo\" symbol and a \"menu\" symbol;\n" " - pc102: similar to pc101 and often found in Europe. Includes a \"< >\" " "key;\n" " - pc105: similar to pc104 and often found in Europe. Includes a \"< >\" " "key;\n" " - macintosh: Macintosh keyboards using the new input layer with Linux\n" " keycodes;\n" " - macintosh_old: Macintosh keyboards not using the new input layer.\n" " With the \"sun\" rule set:\n" " - type4: Sun Type4 keyboards;\n" " - type5: Sun Type5 keyboards." msgstr "" " \"xorg\" നിയമ സെറ്റുമായി:\n" " - pc101: പരമ്പരാഗത 101 കീകളോട് കൂടിയ IBM PC/AT സ്റ്റൈല്‍ കീബോര്ഡ്, യുണൈറ്റഡ്\n" " സ്റ്റേറ്റ്സില്‍ സാധാരണം. \"logo\" അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ \"menu\" കീകളില്ല;\n" " - pc104: കൂടുതല്‍ കീകളോട് കൂടിയ, pc101 പോലെയുള്ള മാതൃക, സാധാരണയായി ഒരു \"logo\"\n" " അടയാളവും ഒരു \"menu\" അടയാളവും ഉള്ളത്;\n" " - pc102: pc101 പോലെയുള്ളതും പലപ്പോഴും യൂറോപ്പില്‍ കണ്ടു വരുന്നതും. ഒരു \"< >\" കീ" "ഉള്കൊള്ളുന്നത്;\n" " - pc105: pc104 പോലെയുള്ളതും പലപ്പോഴും യൂറോപ്പില്‍ കണ്ടു വരുന്നതും. ഒരു \"< >\" കീ" "ഉള്കൊള്ളുന്നത്;\n" " - macintosh: ലിനക്സ് കീ കോഡുകളുള്ള പുതിയ ഇന്പുട്ട് പാളിയുള്ള മകിന്റോഷ്\n" " കീ ബോര്ഡുകള്‍;\n" " - macintosh_old: പുതിയ ഇന്പുട്ട് പാളിയുപയോഗിക്കാത്ത മകിന്റോഷ് കീ ബോര്ഡുകള്‍.\n" " \"sun\" നിയമ സെറ്റുമായി:\n" " - തരം4: സണ്‍ തരം4 കീ ബോര്ഡുകള്‍;\n" " - തരം5: സണ്‍ തരം5 കീ ബോര്ഡുകള്‍." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:17001 msgid "" "Laptop keyboards often do not have as many keys as standalone models; laptop " "users should select the keyboard model most closely approximated by the " "above." msgstr "ലാപ്‍ടോപ് കീ ബോര്ഡുകള്ക്ക് പലപ്പോഴും വേറിട്ടുള്ള മാതൃകകള്ക്കുള്ളത്രയും കീകള്‍ ഉണ്ടാകാറില്ല; ലാപ്‍ടോപ് ഉപയോക്താക്കള്‍ മുന്പത്തേതിന് ഏകദേശം ഏറ്റവും അടുത്ത് വരുന്ന കീബോര്ഡ് മാതൃക തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കണം." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:17001 msgid "" "Experienced users can use any model defined by the selected XKB rule set. " "If the xkb-data package has been unpacked, see the /usr/share/X11/xkb/rules " "directory for available rule sets." msgstr "പരിചയ സമ്പന്നരായ ഉപയോക്താക്കള്ക്ക് തിരഞ്ഞെടുത്ത XKB നിയമ സെറ്റില്‍ ലഭ്യമായിട്ടുള്ള ഏത് മോഡലും തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കാം. xkb-data എന്ന പാക്കേജ് തുറന്നിട്ടുണ്ടെങ്കില്‍ /usr/share/X11/xkb/rules ഡയറക്റ്ററിയില്‍ ലഭ്യമായ നിയമ സെറ്റുകള്ക്കായി നോക്കുക." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:17001 msgid "" "Users of U.S. English keyboards should generally enter \"pc104\". Users of " "most other keyboards should generally enter \"pc105\"." msgstr "യു.എസ്. ഇംഗ്ലീഷ് കീ ബോര്ഡുകളുടെ ഉപയോക്താക്കള്‍ പൊതുവില്‍ \"pc104\" എന്ന് നല്കണം. മറ്റ് കൂടുതല്‍ കീ ബോര്ഡുകളുടേയും ഉപയോക്താക്കള്‍ പൊതുവില്‍ \"pc105\" എന്ന് നല്കണം." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:18001 msgid "Keyboard layout:" msgstr "കീബോര്ഡ് വിന്യാസം:" #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:18001 msgid "" "For the X server to handle the keyboard correctly, a keyboard layout must be " "entered. Available layouts depend on which XKB rule set and keyboard model " "were previously selected." msgstr "എക്സ് സേവകന്‍ കീബോര്ഡ് ശരിയായി കൈകാര്യം ചെയ്യണമെങ്കില്‍, ഒരു കീബോര്ഡ് വിന്യാസം നല്കേണ്ടതുണ്ട്. ലഭ്യമായിട്ടുള്ള വിന്യാസങ്ങള്‍ ഏത് XKB നിയമ സെറ്റും കീബോര്ഡ് മോഡലുമാണ് നേരത്തെ തിരഞ്ഞെടുത്തിരിക്കുന്നത് എന്നതിനെ ആശ്രയിച്ചിരിക്കും." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:18001 msgid "" "Experienced users can use any layout supported by the selected XKB rule " "set. If the xkb-data package has been unpacked, see the /usr/share/X11/xkb/" "rules directory for available rule sets." msgstr "പരിചയ സമ്പന്നരായ ഉപയോക്താക്കള്ക്ക് തിരഞ്ഞെടുത്ത XKB നിയമ സെറ്റില്‍ ലഭ്യമായിട്ടുള്ള ഏത് വിന്യാസവും തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കാം. xkb-data എന്ന പാക്കേജ് തുറന്നിട്ടുണ്ടെങ്കില്‍ /usr/share/X11/xkb/rules ഡയറക്റ്ററിയില്‍ ലഭ്യമായ നിയമ സെറ്റുകള്ക്കായി നോക്കുക." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:18001 msgid "" "Users of U.S. English keyboards should enter \"us\". Users of keyboards " "localized for other countries should generally enter their ISO 3166 country " "code. E.g., France uses \"fr\", and Germany uses \"de\"." msgstr "യു.എസ്. ഇംഗ്ലീഷ് കീ ബോര്ഡുകളുടെ ഉപയോക്താക്കള്‍ \"us\" എന്ന് നല്കണം. മറ്റ് രാജ്യങ്ങള്ക്കായി ലോകലൈസ് ചെയ്ത കീ ബോര്ഡുകളുടെ ഉപയോക്താക്കള്‍ പൊതുവെ അവരുടെ ISO 3166 രാജ്യ കോഡ് നല്കണം. ഉദാ. ഫ്രാന്സ് \"fr\" എന്നും ജര്മനി \"de\" എന്നും ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്നു. മലയാളത്തിന് ഇത് \"ml\" ആണ്." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:19001 msgid "Keyboard variant:" msgstr "കീബോര്ഡ് വ്യതിയാനം:" #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:19001 msgid "" "For the X server to handle the keyboard as desired, a keyboard variant may " "be entered. Available variants depend on which XKB rule set, model, and " "layout were previously selected." msgstr "എക്സ് സേവകന് കീബോര്ഡ് ആഗ്രഹാനുസാരം കൈകാര്യം ചെയ്യുന്നതിന് ഒരു കീബോര്ഡ് വ്യതിയാനം വേണമെങ്കില്‍ നല്കാം. ലഭ്യമായിട്ടുള്ള വ്യതിയാനങ്ങള്‍ നേരത്തെ തിരഞ്ഞെടുത്ത XKB നിയമ സെറ്റ്, മാതൃക, വിന്യസം എന്നിവയെ ആശ്രയിച്ചിരിക്കും." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:19001 msgid "" "Many keyboard layouts support an option to treat \"dead\" keys such as non-" "spacing accent marks and diaereses as normal spacing keys, and if this is " "the preferred behavior, enter \"nodeadkeys\"." msgstr "പല കീബോര്ഡ് വിന്യാസങ്ങളും നോണ്‍-സ്പേയ്സിങ്ങ് ആക്സന്റ് അടയാളങ്ങളും ഡയറിസെസ് പോലുള്ള\"dead\" കീകളെ സാധാരണ സ്പേയ്സിങ്ങ് കീകളായി കണക്കാക്കുന്നു ഇതാണ് നിങ്ങളാഗ്രഹിക്കുന്ന പെരുമാറ്റമെങ്കില്‍ \"nodeadkeys\" എന്ന് നല്കുക." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:19001 msgid "" "Experienced users can use any variant supported by the selected XKB layout. " "If the xkb-data package has been unpacked, see the /usr/share/X11/xkb/" "symbols directory for the file corresponding to your selected layout for " "available variants." msgstr "പരിചയ സമ്പന്നരായ ഉപയോക്താക്കള്ക്ക് തിരഞ്ഞെടുത്ത XKB വിന്യാസത്തില്‍ ലഭ്യമായിട്ടുള്ള ഏത് വ്യതിയാനവും തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കാം. xkb-data എന്ന പാക്കേജ് തുറന്നിട്ടുണ്ടെങ്കില്‍ /usr/share/X11/xkb/ സിംബലുകളുടെ ഡയറക്റ്ററിയില്‍ നിങ്ങള്‍ തിരഞ്ഞെടുത്ത വിന്യാസത്തിനനുസൃതമായി ലഭ്യമായ നിയമ വിന്യാസങ്ങള്ക്കായി നോക്കുക." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:19001 msgid "Users of U.S. English keyboards should generally leave this entry blank." msgstr "യു.എസ്. ഇംഗ്ലീഷ് കീ ബോര്ഡുകളുടെ ഉപയോക്താക്കള്‍ ഈ കളം വെറുതെ ഇടണം." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:20001 msgid "Keyboard options:" msgstr "കീബോര്ഡ് ഒപ്ഷനുകള്‍:" #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:20001 msgid "" "For the X server to handle the keyboard as desired, keyboard options may be " "entered. Available options depend on which XKB rule set was previously " "selected. Not all options will work with every keyboard model and layout." msgstr "എക്സ് സേവകന്‍ ആഗ്രഹിച്ചതു പോലെ കീബോര്ഡ് കൈകാര്യം ചെയ്യാനായി കീബോര്ഡ് ഒപ്ഷനുകള്‍ നല്കാവുന്നത്. ലഭ്യമായ ഒപ്ഷനുകള്‍ ഏത് XKB നിയമ സെറ്റാണ് നേരത്തെ തിരഞ്ഞെടുത്തതെന്നതിനെ ആശ്രയിച്ചിരിക്കും. എല്ലാ ഒപ്ഷനുകളും എല്ലാ കീബോര്ഡ് മാതൃകകളും വിന്യാസങ്ങളുമായി പ്രവര്ത്തിക്കുകയില്ല." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:20001 msgid "" "For example, if you wish the Caps Lock key to behave as an additional " "Control key, you may enter \"ctrl:nocaps\"; if you would like to switch the " "Caps Lock and left Control keys, you may enter \"ctrl:swapcaps\"." msgstr "ഉദാഹരണത്തിന് കാപ്സ് ലോക്ക് കീ ഒരു അധിക കണ്‍ട്രോള്‍ കീ ആയി പെരുമാറണമെങ്കില്‍ നിങ്ങള്ക്ക് \"ctrl:nocaps\" എന്ന് നല്കാം; നിങ്ങള്‍ കാപ്സ് ലോക്ക് കീയും കണ്‍ട്രോള്‍ കീയും തമ്മില്‍ മാറ്റണമെന്നാഗ്രഹിക്കുന്നെങ്കില്‍ \"ctrl:swapcaps\" എന്ന് നല്കാം." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:20001 msgid "" "As another example, some people prefer having the Meta keys available on " "their keyboard's Alt keys (this is the default), while other people prefer " "having the Meta keys on the Windows or \"logo\" keys instead. If you prefer " "to use your Windows or logo keys as Meta keys, you may enter \"altwin:" "meta_win\"." msgstr "മറ്റൊരുദാഹരണമായി, ചില ആളുകള്‍ മെറ്റാ കീകള്‍ അവരുടെ കീബോര്ഡിന്റെ ആള്ട്ട് കീകളില്‍ ലഭ്യമാകുന്നതിന് (ഇതാണ് ഡിഫാള്ട്ട്) താത്പര്യം പ്രകടിപ്പിച്ചിക്കാം, അതേ സമയം തന്നെ മറ്റു ചിലര്‍ ഇതിനു പകരം മെറ്റാ കീകള്‍ വിന്ഡോസ് അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ \"logo\" കീകളില്‍ വരാന്‍ താത്പര്യപ്പെട്ടേക്കാം. നിങ്ങള്‍ വിന്ഡോസ് അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ \"logo\" കീകള്‍ മെറ്റാ കീകളായി ഉപയോഗിക്കാന്‍ താത്പര്യമുണ്ടെങ്കില്‍ നിങ്ങള്ക്ക് \"altwin:meta_win\" എന്ന് നല്കാം." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:20001 msgid "" "You can combine options by separating them with a comma, for instance \"ctrl:" "nocaps,altwin:meta_win\"." msgstr "നിങ്ങള്ക്ക് കോമ കൊണ്ട് വേര്തിരിച്ച് ഒപ്ഷനുകള്‍ പരസ്പരം ചേര്ക്കാവുന്നതാണ്, ഉദാഹരണം \"ctrl:nocaps,altwin:meta_win\"." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:20001 msgid "" "Experienced users can use any options compatible with the selected XKB " "model, layout and variant." msgstr "പരിചയസമ്പന്നരായ ഉപയോക്താക്കള്ക്ക് XKB മാതൃക, വിന്യാസം, വ്യതിയാനം എന്നിവയുമായി പൊരുത്തപ്പെടുന്ന ഏത് ഒപ്ഷനുകളും ഉപയോഗിക്കാം." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:20001 msgid "When in doubt, this value should be left blank." msgstr "സംശയത്തിലാണെങ്കില്‍ ഈ കളം വെറുതെ ഇടേണ്ടതാണ്." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:21001 msgid "Attempt mouse device autodetection?" msgstr "മൌസ് ഉപകരണം സ്വയമേ കണ്ടുപിടിക്കാന്‍ ശ്രമിക്കണോ?" #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:21001 msgid "" "If a mouse is attached to the computer, autodetection can be attempted; it " "may help to move the mouse while detection is attempted (the gpm program " "should be stopped if it is used). Plugging a PS/2 or bus/inport mouse now " "requires rebooting." msgstr "ഒരു മൌസ് കമ്പ്യൂട്ടറില്‍ ഘടിപ്പിച്ചിട്ടുണ്ടെങ്കില്‍ സ്വയമേ കണ്ടുപിടിക്കാന്‍ ശ്രമിക്കാം; മൌസ് കണ്ടുപിടിക്കാന്‍ ശ്രമിക്കുമ്പോള്‍ മൌസ് ചലിപ്പിക്കുന്നത് സഹായിച്ചേക്കാം (gpm എന്ന പ്രോഗ്രാം ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്നുണ്ടെങ്കില്‍ നിര്ത്തേണ്ടതാണ്). ഒരു PS/2 അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ bus/inport മൌസ് ഇപ്പോള്‍ കുത്തുന്നതിന് ഒരു റീബൂട്ട് ആവശ്യമാണ്." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:21001 msgid "Do not choose this option if you wish to select a mouse type manually." msgstr "ഒരു മൌസ് തരം മാന്വലായി തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കാന്‍ നിങ്ങളാഗ്രഹിക്കുന്നെങ്കില്‍ ഈ ഒപ്ഷന്‍ തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കരുത്." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:21001 msgid "" "If you choose it and autodetection fails, you will be asked this question " "again. Autodetection can be attempted as many times as desired. If it " "succeeds, further configuration questions about the mouse will be pre-" "answered." msgstr "നിങ്ങള്‍ ഇത് തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കുകയും സ്വയമേയുള്ള കണ്ടുപിടുത്തം പരാജയപ്പെടുകയുമാണെങ്കില്‍ ഈ ചോദ്യം വീണ്ടും ചോദിക്കുന്നതായിരിക്കും. നിങ്ങളാഗ്രഹിക്കന്നത്രയും തവണ സ്വയമേ കണ്ടുപിടിക്കാന്‍ ശ്രമിക്കാവുന്നതാണ്. ഇത് വിജയിക്കുകയാണെങ്കില്‍ മൌസിനെ കുറിച്ചുള്ള കൂടുതല്‍ ക്രമീകരണ ചോദ്യങ്ങള്ക്ക് മുന്പേ തന്നെ ഉത്തരം നല്കപ്പെടുന്നതായിരിക്കും." #. Type: select #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:22001 msgid "Mouse port:" msgstr "മൌസ് പോര്ട്ട്:" #. Type: select #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:22001 msgid "" "For the X Window System graphical user interface to operate correctly, " "certain characteristics of the mouse (or other pointing device, such as a " "trackball) must be known." msgstr " എക്സ് വിന്ഡോ സിസ്റ്റം ഗ്രാഫികല്‍ യൂസര്‍ ഇന്റര്ഫേസിന് ശരിയായി പ്രവര്ത്തിക്കണമെങ്കില്‍ മൌസിന്റെ (അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ ട്രാക്ക്ബാള്‍ പോലുള്ള മറ്റു ചൂണ്ടിക്കാണിക്കാവുന്ന ഉപകരണങ്ങളുടെ) ചില പ്രത്യേക ഗുണങ്ങള്‍ അറിഞ്ഞിരിക്കേണ്ടതുണ്ട്." #. Type: select #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:22001 msgid "" "It is necessary to determine which port (connection type) is used by the " "mouse. Serial ports use D-shaped connectors with 9 or 25 pins (a.k.a. DB-9 " "or DB-25); the mouse connector is female (has holes) and the computer " "connector is male (has pins). PS/2 ports are small round connectors (DIN) " "with 6 pins; the mouse connector is male and the computer side female. You " "may alternatively use a USB mouse, a bus/inport (very old) mouse, or be " "using the gpm program as a repeater. If you need to attach or remove PS/2 " "or bus/inport devices from your computer, please do so with the computer's " "power off." msgstr "മൌസ് ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്ന പോര്ട്ട് (ഘടിപ്പിച്ചിരിക്കുന്ന തരം) ഏതാണെന്ന് നിശ്ചയിക്കുന്നത് അത്യാവശ്യമാണ്. സീരിയല്‍ പോര്ട്ടുകള്‍ D-ആകൃതിയിലുള്ള 9 അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ 25 പിന്നുകളുള്ള (DB-9 അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ DB-25 എന്നും അറിയപ്പെടുന്നു); മൌസ് ഘടിപ്പിക്കാനുപയോഗിക്കുന്നത് സ്ത്രീയും (ഓട്ടകളുള്ളത്) കമ്പ്യൂട്ടറില്‍ ഘടിപ്പിക്കാനുപയോഗിക്കുന്നത് പുരുഷനും (പിന്നുകളുണ്ട്) ആണ്. PS/2 പോര്ട്ടുകള്‍ ഘടിപ്പിക്കാനുപയോഗിക്കുന്നത് (DIN) ചെറുതും ഉരുണ്ടതുമായ 6 പിന്നുകളോടുകൂടിയതാണ്; മൌസ് ഘടിപ്പിക്കാനുപയോഗിക്കുന്നത് പുരുഷനും കമ്പ്യൂട്ടറിന്റെ വശത്തുള്ളത് സ്ത്രീയുമാണ്. നിങ്ങള്‍ ഇതിനുപകരമായി ഒരു USB മൌസ്, ഒരു bus/inport (വളരെ പഴയത്) മൌസ് ഇവയുപയോഗിക്കുന്നുണ്ടാകാം അല്ലങ്കില്‍ gpm പ്രോഗ്രാം ഒരു റിപ്പീറ്ററായി ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്നുണ്ടാകാം. നിങ്ങളുടെ കമ്പ്യൂട്ടറില്‍ നിന്നും PS/2 അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ bus/inport ഉപകരണങ്ങള്‍ നിങ്ങള്ക്ക് ഘടിപ്പിക്കുകയോ അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ എടുത്ത് മാറ്റുകയോ ചെയ്യണമെങ്കില്‍ കമ്പ്യൂട്ടറിന്റെ വൈദ്യുതി വിച്ഛേദിച്ചതിനു ശേഷം അങ്ങനെ ചെയ്യുക." #. Type: select #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:23001 msgid "Mouse protocol:" msgstr "മൌസ് പ്രോട്ടോകോള്‍:" #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:24001 msgid "Emulate 3 button mouse?" msgstr "3 ബട്ടനുള്ള മൌസിനെ അനുകരിക്കണോ?" #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:24001 msgid "" "Most programs in the X Window System expect the mouse to have 3 buttons " "(left, right, and middle). Mice with only 2 buttons can emulate the " "presence of a middle button by treating simultaneous clicks or drags of the " "left and right buttons as middle button events." msgstr "എക്സ് വിന്ഡോ സിസ്റ്റത്തിലെ കൂടുതല്‍ പ്രോഗ്രാമുകളും മൌസിന് 3 ബട്ടനുണ്ടാകും (ഇടത്, വലത്, മദ്ധ്യം) എന്ന് പ്രതീക്ഷിക്കും. 2 ബട്ടനുകളുള്ള മൌസുകള്ക്ക് ഒരു മദ്ധ്യ ബട്ടന്റെ സാന്നിധ്യം ഇടത് വലത് ബട്ടനുകളുടെ ഒന്നിച്ചുള്ള ക്ലിക്കുകളോ ഡ്രാഗുകളോ മദ്ധ്യ ബട്ടന്റെ പ്രവൃത്തികളായി കണക്കുകൂട്ടി അനുകരിക്കാവുന്നതാണ്." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:24001 msgid "" "This option may also be used on mice with 3 or more buttons; the middle " "button will continue to work normally." msgstr "ഈ ഒപ്ഷന്‍ 3 ഓ അതിലധികമോ ബട്ടനുകളുള്ള മൌസുകളിലും ഉപയോഗിക്കാവുന്നതാണ്; മദ്ധ്യ ബട്ടന്‍ സാധാരണ പോലെ തന്നെ തുടര്ന്നും പ്രവര്ത്തിക്കുന്നതായിരിക്കും." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:24001 msgid "" "Note that mouse buttons in excess of five (counting a scroll wheel as two " "buttons, one each for \"up\" and \"down\", and a third if the wheel \"clicks" "\") are not yet supported with this configuration tool." msgstr "അഞ്ചിലധികം മൌസ് ബട്ടനുകള്‍ (ഒരു സ്ക്രോള്‍ ചക്രത്തിനെ \"മുകളിലേക്ക്\" \"താഴേക്ക്\" എന്നിവക്കോരോന്നായി രണ്ടെന്ന് കണക്ക് കൂട്ടി, ചക്രം \"ക്ലിക്കും\" കൂടിയുണ്ടെങ്കില്‍ ഒരു മൂന്നാമതും) ഈ ക്രമീകരണ ടൂള്‍ ഇതുവരെ സപ്പോര്ട്ട് ചെയ്യുന്നില്ല." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:25001 msgid "Attempt monitor autodetection?" msgstr "മോണിറ്റര്‍ സ്വയമേ കണ്ടുപിടിക്കാന്‍ ശ്രമിക്കണോ?" #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:25001 msgid "" "Many monitors (including LCD's) and video cards support a communication " "protocol that allows the monitor's technical characteristics to be " "communicated back to the computer. If the monitor and video card support " "this protocol, further configuration questions about the monitor will be pre-" "answered." msgstr "പല മോണിറ്ററുകളും (LCD കളുള്പ്പെടെ) വീഡിയോ കാര്ഡുകളും മോണിറ്ററിന്റെ സാങ്കേതിക ഗുണങ്ങള്‍ കമ്പ്യൂട്ടറിലേക്ക് തിരിച്ച് നല്കുന്ന ഒരു ആശയവിനിമയ പ്രോട്ടോകോള്‍ സപ്പോര്ട്ട് ചെയ്യും. നിങ്ങളുടെ മോണിറ്ററും വീഡിയോ കാര്ഡും ഈ പ്രോട്ടോകോള്‍ സപ്പോര്ട്ട് ചെയ്യുന്നെങ്കില്‍ മോണിറ്ററിനെ കുറിച്ചുള്ള കൂടുതല്‍ ചോദ്യങ്ങള്ക്ക് മുന്പേ ഉത്തരം നല്കപ്പെടുന്നതായിരിക്കും." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:25001 msgid "If autodetection fails, you will be asked for information about the monitor." msgstr "സ്വയമേയുള്ള കണ്ടുപിടുത്തം പരാജയപ്പെടുകയാണെങ്കില്‍ മോണിറ്ററിനെ കുറിച്ചുള്ള വിവരങ്ങള്‍ നിങ്ങളോട് ചോദിക്കുന്നതായിരിക്കും." #. Type: select #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:26001 msgid "Method for selecting the monitor characteristics:" msgstr "മോണിറ്ററിന്റെ ഗുണങ്ങള്‍ തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കാനുള്ള മാര്ഗം:" #. Type: select #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:26001 msgid "" "For the X Window System graphical user interface to operate correctly, " "certain characteristics of the monitor must be known." msgstr "എക്സ് വിന്ഡോ സിസ്റ്റം ഗ്രാഫികല്‍ യൂസര്‍ ഇന്റര്ഫേസിന് ശരിയായി പ്രവര്ത്തിക്കണമെങ്കില്‍ മോണിറ്ററിന്റെ ചില പ്രത്യേക ഗുണങ്ങള്‍ അറിഞ്ഞിരിക്കേണ്ടതുണ്ട്." #. Type: select #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:26001 msgid "" "The \"simple\" option will prompt about the monitor's physical size; this " "will set some configuration values appropriate for a typical CRT of the " "corresponding size, but may be suboptimal for high-quality CRT's." msgstr "\"simple\" എന്ന ഒപ്ഷന്‍ മോണിറ്ററിന്റെ ഭൌതിക വലിപ്പത്തെകുറിച്ച് ചോദിക്കും; ഇത് അതേ വലിപ്പത്തിലുള്ള ഒരു സാധാരണ CRT ക്ക് അനുയോജ്യമായ ചില ക്രമീകരണങ്ങള്‍ സെറ്റ് ചെയ്യും, പക്ഷേ ഉന്നത-ഗുണനിലവാരമുള്ള CRT കള്ക്ക് യോഗ്യമായതില്‍ താഴെ ആയിരിക്കാം." #. Type: select #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:26001 msgid "" "The \"medium\" option will present you with a list of resolutions and " "refresh rates, such as \"800x600 @ 85Hz\"; you should choose the best mode " "you wish to use (and that you know the monitor is capable of)." msgstr "\"medium\" എന്ന ഒപ്ഷന്‍ \"800x600 @ 85Hz\" എന്നതുപോലുള്ള വലിപ്പങ്ങളുടേയും പുതുക്കല്‍ നിരക്കിന്റേയും ഒരു പട്ടിക നിങ്ങള്ക്ക് നല്കും; നിങ്ങളുപയോഗിക്കാനാഗ്രഹിക്കുന്ന (തും നിങ്ങളുടെ മോണിറ്ററിന് കഴിയുന്നതുമായ) ഏറ്റവും മികവുറ്റ മോഡ് നിങ്ങള്‍ തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കണം." #. Type: select #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:26001 msgid "" "The \"advanced\" option will let you specify the monitor's horizontal sync " "and vertical refresh tolerances directly." msgstr "\"advanced\" എന്ന ഒപ്ഷന്‍ മോണിറ്ററിന്റെ ഹൊറിസോണ്ടല്‍ സിങ്കും വെര്ട്ടിക്കല്‍ പുതുക്കല്‍ സഹനശക്തിയും നേരിട്ട് നല്കാന്‍ അവസരം തരും." #. Type: select #. Choices #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:27001 msgid "Up to 14 inches (355 mm)" msgstr "14 ഇഞ്ച് വരെ (355 മിമീ)" #. Type: select #. Choices #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:27001 msgid "15 inches (380 mm)" msgstr "15 ഇഞ്ച് (380 മിമീ)" #. Type: select #. Choices #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:27001 msgid "17 inches (430 mm)" msgstr "17 ഇഞ്ച് (430 മിമീ)" #. Type: select #. Choices #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:27001 msgid "19-20 inches (480-510 mm)" msgstr "19-20 ഇഞ്ച് (480-510 മിമീ)" #. Type: select #. Choices #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:27001 msgid "21 inches (530 mm) or more" msgstr "21 inches (530 മിമീ) അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ അതില്‍ കൂടുതല്‍" #. Type: select #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:27002 msgid "Approximate monitor size:" msgstr "ഏകദേശ മോണിറ്റര്‍ വലിപ്പം:" #. Type: select #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:27002 msgid "High-quality CRT's may be able to use the next highest size category." msgstr "ഉന്നത-ഗുണനിലവാരമുള്ള CRT കള്ക്ക് അടുത്ത ഉയര്ന്ന വലിപ്പമുള്ള വിഭാഗം ഉപയോഗിക്കാന്‍ സാധിച്ചേക്കാം." #. Type: select #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:28001 msgid "Monitor's best video mode:" msgstr "മോണിറ്ററിന്റെ ഏറ്റവും മികവുറ്റ വീഡിയോ മോഡ്:" #. Type: select #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:28001 msgid "" "Choose the \"best\" resolution and refresh rate the monitor is capable of. " "Larger resolutions and refresh rates are better. With a CRT monitor, it is " "perfectly acceptable to select a \"worse\" video mode than the monitor's " "best if you wish. Users of LCD displays may also be able to do this, but " "only if both the video chipset and the driver support it; if in doubt, use " "the video mode recommended by the manufacturer of your LCD." msgstr "മോണിറ്ററിനു കഴിയാവുന്ന \"ഏറ്റവും മികവുറ്റ\" വലിപ്പവും പുതുക്കല്‍ നിരക്കും തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കുക. ഉയര്ന്ന വലിപ്പങ്ങളും പുതുക്കല്‍ നിരക്കുകളുമാണ് കൂടുതല്‍ മികവുറ്റത്. ഒരു CRT മോണിറ്ററിന് ഏറ്റവും മികവുറ്റ വലിപ്പത്തിന് പകരം \"മോശമായ\" ഒരു വീഡിയോ മോഡ് തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കുന്നത് തികച്ചും സ്വീകാര്യമാണ്. LCD പ്രദര്ശകങ്ങളുടെ ഉപയോക്താക്കള്ക്കും ഇത് സാധ്യമായോക്കാം, പക്ഷേ വീഡിയോ ചിപ്പ്സെറ്റും പ്രവര്ത്തകവും ഇത് സപ്പോര്ട്ട് ചെയ്യുമെങ്കില്‍ മാത്രം; സംശയത്തിലാണെങ്കില്‍ നിങ്ങളുടെ LCD യുടെ നിര്മാതാവ് ശുപാര്ശ ചെയ്ത വീഡിയോ മോഡ് ഉപയോഗിക്കുക." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:29001 msgid "Identifier for the monitor:" msgstr "മോണിറ്ററിന്റെ പേര്:" #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:29001 msgid "" "The X server configuration file associates the monitor with a name that you " "may provide. This is usually the vendor or brand name followed by the model " "name, e.g., \"Sony E200\" or \"Dell E770s\"." msgstr "നിങ്ങള്ക്ക് നല്കാവുന്ന ഒരു പേരുമായി എക്സ് സേവക ക്രമീകരണ ഫയല്‍ മോണിറ്ററിനെ ബന്ധപ്പെടുത്തും. ഇത് സാധാരണയായി നിര്മാതാവ് അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ ബ്രാണ്ട് നാമത്തിനു ശേഷം മാതൃക നാമം എന്നതാണ് ഉദാ. \"Sony E200\" അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ \"Dell E770s\"." #. Type: text #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:30001 msgid "Generic Monitor" msgstr "പൊതുവായുള്ള മോണിറ്റര്‍" #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:31001 msgid "Write monitor sync ranges to the configuration file?" msgstr "മോണിറ്റര്‍ സിങ്ക് പരിധികള്‍ ക്രമീകരണ ഫയലിലേക്കെഴുതട്ടേ?" #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:31001 msgid "" "The monitor synchronization ranges should be autodetected by the X server in " "most cases, but sometimes it needs hinting. This option is for experienced " "users, and should be left at its default." msgstr "മോണിറ്റര്‍ സിംക്രണൈസേഷന്‍ പരിധികള്‍ എക്സ് സേവകനാല്‍ സ്വയമേ കണ്ടുപിടിക്കേണ്ടതാണ്, പക്ഷേ ചിലപ്പോള്‍ ചില സൂചനകള്‍ നല്കേണ്ടി വരും. ഈ ഒപ്ഷന്‍ പരിചയ സമ്പന്നരായ ഉപയോക്താക്കള്ക്ക് വേണ്ടിയുള്ളതും അതിന്റെ ഡിഫാള്ട്ട് വിലയില്‍ തന്നെ സൂക്ഷിക്കേണ്ടതുമാണ്." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:32001 msgid "Monitor's horizontal sync range:" msgstr "മോണിറ്റിന്റെ ഹൊറിസോണ്ടല്‍ സിങ്ക് പരിധി:" #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:32001 msgid "" "Please enter either a comma-separated list of discrete values (for fixed-" "frequency displays), or a pair of values separated by a dash (all modern " "CRT's). This information should be available in the monitor's manual. " "Values lower than 30 or higher than 130 are extremely rare." msgstr "ദയവായി ഒരു കോമ കൊണ്ട് വേര്തിരിക്കപ്പെട്ട പൂര്ണ വിലകളുടെ പട്ടിക (നിശ്ചിത ആവൃത്തിയുള്ള പ്രദര്ശകങ്ങള്ക്ക്) അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ ഒരു കുറക്കുന്നതിനുള്ള ചിഹ്നം കൊണ്ട് വേര്തിരിച്ച ഒരു ജോഡി വിലകള്‍ (എല്ലാ ആധുനിക CRT കളും) നല്കുക. ഈ വിവരം മോണിറ്ററിന്റെ മാനുവലില്‍ ലഭ്യമായിരിക്കും. 30 നേക്കാള്‍ ചെറുതോ 130 നേക്കാള്‍ വലുതോ ആയ വിലകള്‍ വളരെ അപൂര്‍വമാണ് ." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:33001 msgid "Monitor's vertical refresh range:" msgstr "മോണിറ്ററിന്റെ വെര്ട്ടിക്കല്‍ പുതുക്കല്‍ പരിധി:" #. Type: string #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:33001 msgid "" "Please enter either a comma-separated list of discrete values (for fixed-" "frequency displays), or a pair of values separated by a dash (all modern " "CRT's). This information should be available in the monitor's manual. " "Values lower than 50 or higher than 160 are extremely rare." msgstr "ദയവായി ഒരു കോമ കൊണ്ട് വേര്തിരിക്കപ്പെട്ട പൂര്ണ വിലകളുടെ പട്ടിക (നിശ്ചിത ആവൃത്തിയുള്ള പ്രദര്ശകങ്ങള്ക്ക്) അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ ഒരു കുറക്കുന്നതിനുള്ള ചിഹ്നം കൊണ്ട് വേര്തിരിച്ച ഒരു ജോഡി വിലകള്‍ (എല്ലാ ആധുനിക CRT കളും) നല്കുക. ഈ വിവരം മോണിറ്ററിന്റെ മാനുവലില്‍ ലഭ്യമായിരിക്കും. 50 നേക്കാള്‍ ചെറുതോ 160 നേക്കാള്‍ വലുതോ ആയ വിലകള്‍ വളരെ അപൂര്‍വമാണ് ." #. Type: note #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:34001 msgid "Incorrect values entered" msgstr "തെറ്റായ വിലകളാണ് നല്കിയത്" #. Type: note #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:34001 msgid "" "The valid syntax is a comma-separated list of discrete values, or a pair of " "values separated by a dash." msgstr "യോഗ്യമായ വിലകള്‍ കോമ കൊണ്ട് വേര്തിരിക്കപ്പെട്ട പൂര്ണ വിലകളുടെ പട്ടിക അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ ഒരു കുറക്കുന്നതിനുള്ള ചിഹ്നം കൊണ്ട് വേര്തിരിച്ച ഒരു ജോഡി വിലകള്‍ ആണ്." #. Type: select #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:35001 msgid "Desired default color depth in bits:" msgstr "ബിറ്റുകളിലുള്ള ആഗ്രഹിക്കുന്ന വര്ണ ആഴം:" #. Type: select #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:35001 msgid "" "Usually 24-bit color is desirable, but on graphics cards with limited " "amounts of framebuffer memory, higher resolutions may be achieved at the " "expense of higher color depth. Also, some cards support hardware 3D " "acceleration only for certain depths. Consult your video card manual for " "more information." msgstr "സാധാരണയായി 24-ബിറ്റ് വര്ണ ആഴമാണ് ആഗ്രഹിക്കാവുന്നത്, പക്ഷേ ചുരുങ്ങിയ അളവിലുള്ള ഫ്രെയിംബഫര്‍ മെമറിയുള്ള ഗ്രാഫ്കിക്സ് കാര്ഡുകളില്‍ ഉയര്ന്ന വലിപ്പങ്ങള്‍ നേടുന്നതിനായി ഉയര്ന്ന വര്ണ ആഴത്തില്‍ വിട്ടുവീഴ്ച ചെയ്തേക്കാം. അതു പോലെ തന്നെ ചില കാര്ഡുകള്‍ ഹാര്ഡുവെയര്‍ 3D ത്വരണം ചില പ്രത്യേക ആഴങ്ങളില്‍ മാത്രമേ സപ്പോര്ട്ട് ചെയ്യുകയുള്ളൂ. കൂടുതല്‍ വിവരങ്ങള്ക്കായി നിങ്ങളുടെ വീഡിയോ കാര്ഡ് മാനുവല്‍ പരിശോദിക്കൂ." #. Type: select #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:35001 msgid "" "So-called \"32-bit color\" is actually 24 bits of color information plus 8 " "bits of alpha channel or simple zero padding; the X Window System can handle " "both. If you want either, select 24 bits." msgstr "\"32-ബിറ്റ് വര്ണം\" എന്നത് യഥാര്ത്ഥത്തില്‍ 24 ബിറ്റ് വര്ണ വിവരത്തോടൊപ്പം 8 ബിറ്റുള്ള ആല്ഫ ചാനല്‍ അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ ലളിതമായ ശൂന്യ പാഡ്ഡിങ്ങ് ആണ്; എക്സ് വിന്ഡോ സിസ്റ്റത്തിന് രണ്ടും കൈകാര്യം ചെയ്യാന്‍ കഴിയും. രണ്ടിലേതെങ്കിലുമാണ് തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കാനാഗ്രഹിക്കുന്നതെങ്കില്‍ 24 ബിറ്റുകള്‍ തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കുക." #. Type: note #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:36001 msgid "Empty value" msgstr "ശൂന്യ വില" #. Type: note #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:36001 msgid "A null entry is not permitted for this value." msgstr "ഈ വിലക്ക് ഒരു ശൂന്യ കളം അനുവദനീയമല്ല." #. Type: note #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:37001 msgid "Invalid double-quote characters" msgstr "യോഗ്യമല്ലാത്ത ഇരട്ട കൊട്ടേഷന്‍ അക്ഷരങ്ങള്‍" #. Type: note #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:37001 msgid "Double-quote (\") characters are not permitted in the entry value." msgstr "ഇരട്ട കൊട്ടേഷന്‍ (\") അക്ഷരങ്ങള്‍ കളത്തിലെ വിലക്കായി അനുവദനീയമല്ല." #. Type: note #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:38001 msgid "Numerical value needed" msgstr "സംഖ്യാ വില ആവശ്യമാണ്" #. Type: note #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:38001 msgid "Characters other than digits are not allowed in the entry." msgstr "അക്കങ്ങളല്ലാത്ത അക്ഷരങ്ങളൊന്നും ഈ കളത്തില്‍ അനുവദിച്ചിട്ടില്ല." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:39001 msgid "Autodetect keyboard layout?" msgstr "കീബോര്ഡ് വിന്യാസം സ്വയമേ കണ്ടുപിടിക്കട്ടേ?" #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:39001 msgid "" "The default keyboard layout selection for the Xorg server will be based on a " "combination of the language and the keyboard layout selected in the " "installer." msgstr "Xorg സേവകനായുള്ള ഡിഫാള്ട്ട് കീബോര്ഡ് വിന്യാസ തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കല്‍ ഭാഷയേയും ഇന്സ്റ്റാളറില്‍ തിരഞ്ഞെടുത്ത കീബോര്ഡ് വിന്യാസത്തിന്റേയും ചേര്ച്ചയെ അടിസ്ഥാനമാക്കിയുള്ളതായിരിക്കും." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../xserver-xorg.templates:39001 msgid "" "Choose this option if you want the keyboard layout to be redetected. Do not " "choose it if you want to keep your current layout." msgstr "കീബോര്ഡ് വിന്യാസം വീണ്ടും കണ്ടുപിടിക്കാന്‍ നിങ്ങളാഗ്രഹിക്കുന്നെങ്കില്‍ ഈ ഒപ്ഷന്‍ തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കുക. നിങ്ങളുടെ ഇപ്പോഴുള്ള വിന്യാസം തുടരണമെന്നാണ് നിങ്ങളാഗ്രഹിക്കുന്നതെങ്കില്‍ ഇത് തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കരുത്." #. Type: select #. Choices #: ../x11-common.templates:1001 msgid "Root Only" msgstr "റൂട്ട് മാത്രം" #. Type: select #. Choices #: ../x11-common.templates:1001 msgid "Console Users Only" msgstr "കണ്സോള്‍ ഉപയോക്താക്കള് മാത്രം" #. Type: select #. Choices #: ../x11-common.templates:1001 msgid "Anybody" msgstr "ആരും" #. Type: select #. Description #: ../x11-common.templates:1002 msgid "Users allowed to start the X server:" msgstr "എക്സ് സേവകന്‍ തുടങ്ങാന്‍ അനുമതിയുള്ള ഉപയോക്താക്കള്‍:" #. Type: select #. Description #: ../x11-common.templates:1002 msgid "" "Because the X server runs with superuser privileges, it may be unwise to " "permit any user to start it, for security reasons. On the other hand, it is " "even more unwise to run general-purpose X client programs as root, which is " "what may happen if only root is permitted to start the X server. A good " "compromise is to permit the X server to be started only by users logged in " "to one of the virtual consoles." msgstr "എക്സ് സേവകന്‍ സൂപര്‍ ഉപയോക്താവിന്റെ പദവികളോടെയാണ് ഓടുന്നത് എന്നതിനാല്‍ സുരക്ഷാ കാരണങ്ങളാല്‍ ഏത് ഉപയോക്താവിനും ഇത് തുടങ്ങാന്‍ അനുമതി നല്കുന്നത് ബുദ്ധിശുന്യമായേക്കാം. എന്നാല്‍ പൊതുവായുള്ള-കാര്യങ്ങള്ക്കുള്ള എക്സ് ക്ലയന്റ് പ്രോഗ്രാമുകള്‍ റൂട്ടായി ഓടിക്കുന്നത് ഇതിലധികം ബുദ്ധിശുന്യമാണ്, അതാണ് റൂട്ടിന് മാത്രം എക്സ് സേവകന്‍ തുടങ്ങാന്‍ അനുമതി നല്കിയാല്‍ സംഭവിക്കാന്‍ പോകുന്നത്. ഒരു നല്ല വിട്ടുവീഴ്ച വിര്ച്വല്‍ കണ്സോളിലേതെങ്കിലുമൊന്നില്‍ ലോഗിന്‍ ചെയ്തിട്ടുള്ള ഉപയോക്താക്കള്ക്ക് മാത്രം എക്സ് സേവകന്‍ തുടങ്ങാന്‍ അനുമതി നല്കുക എന്നത്." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../x11-common.templates:3001 msgid "Nice value for the X server:" msgstr "എക്സ് സേവകനു വേണ്ട നൈസ് വില:" #. Type: string #. Description #: ../x11-common.templates:3001 msgid "" "When using operating system kernels with a particular scheduling strategy, " "it has been widely noted that the X server's performance improves when it is " "run at a higher process priority than the default; a process's priority is " "known as its \"nice\" value. These values range from -20 (extremely high " "priority, or \"not nice\" to other processes) to 19 (extremely low " "priority). The default nice value for ordinary processes is 0, and this is " "also the recommend value for the X server." msgstr "ഒരു പ്രത്യേക ഷെഡ്യൂളിങ്ങ് നയമുള്ള കെര്ണലുകളുള്ള ഓപറേറ്റിങ്ങ് സിസ്റ്റം ഉപയോഗിക്കുമ്പോള്‍ പരക്കെ ശ്രദ്ധിക്കപ്പെട്ടിട്ടുള്ള ഒരു കാര്യമാണ്, എക്സ് സേവകന്റെ പ്രവര്ത്തനം അത് ഡിഫാള്ട്ടിനേക്കാള്‍ ഉയര്ന്ന പ്രക്രിയാ മുന്ഗണനയില്‍ ഓടിക്കുകയാണെങ്കില്‍ മെച്ചപ്പെടുമെന്നത്; ഒരു പ്രക്രിയയുടെ മുന്ഗണന അതിന്റെ \"നൈസ്\" വിലയായി അറിയപ്പെടുന്നു. ഈ വിലകളുടെ പരിധി -20 (വളരെ ഉയര്ന്ന മുന്ഗണന അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ മറ്റു പ്രക്രിയളോട് \"നൈസല്ല\" എന്ന്) മുതല്‍ 19 വരെ (വളരെ താഴ്ന മുന്ഗണന). സാധാരണ പ്രക്രിയകളുടെ നൈസ് വില 0 ആണ്, ഇതാണ് എക്സ് സേവകനും ശുപാര്ശ ചെയ്തിട്ടുള്ള വില." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../x11-common.templates:3001 msgid "" "Values outside the range of -10 to 0 are not recommended; too negative, and " "the X server will interfere with important system tasks. Too positive, and " "the X server will be sluggish and unresponsive." msgstr "-10 മുതല്‍ 0 ന് പുറത്തുള്ള വിലകള്‍ ശുപാര്ശ ചെയ്തിട്ടില്ല; വളരെ നെഗറ്റിവായാല്‍ എക്സ് സേവകന്‍ പ്രധാന സിസ്റ്റം ജോലികളുമായി തടസ്സമുണ്ടാക്കും. വളരെ പോസിറ്റീവായാല്‍ എക്സ് സേവകന്‍ ഒച്ചിനെ പോലെയും പ്രതികരിക്കാതെയുമാകും." #. Type: note #. Description #: ../x11-common.templates:4001 msgid "Incorrect nice value" msgstr "തെറ്റായ നൈസ് വില" #. Type: note #. Description #: ../x11-common.templates:4001 msgid "Please enter an integer between -20 and 19." msgstr "ദയവായി -20 ക്കും 19 നും ഇടയിലുള്ള ഒരു എണ്ണല്‍ സംഖ്യ നല്കുക." #. Type: note #. Description #: ../x11-common.templates:5001 msgid "Major possible upgrade issues" msgstr "സാധ്യതയുള്ള വലിയ അപ്ഗ്രേഡ് പ്രശ്നങ്ങള്‍" #. Type: note #. Description #: ../x11-common.templates:5001 msgid "" "Some users have reported that upon upgrade to the current package set, their " "xserver package was no longer installed. Because there is no easy way around " "this problem, you should be sure to check that the xserver-xorg package is " "installed after upgrade. If it is not installed and you require it, it is " "recommended that you install the xorg package to make sure you have a fully " "functional X setup." msgstr "ഇപ്പോഴുള്ള പാക്കേജ് സെറ്റിലേക്ക് അപ്ഗ്രേഡ് ചെയ്തതിനു ശേഷം അവരുടെ xസേവക പാക്കേജ് ഇന്സ്റ്റാള്‍ ചെയ്തിട്ടില്ല എന്ന് ചില ഉപയോക്താക്കള്‍ പറഞ്ഞിട്ടുണ്ട്. ഇത് മറികടക്കാന്‍ വേറൊരു വഴിയും ഇല്ലാത്തത് കാരണം നിങ്ങള്‍ അപ്ഗ്രേഡിനു ശേഷം xserver-xorg പാക്കേജ് ഇന്സ്റ്റാള്‍ ചെയ്തിട്ടുണ്ടെന്ന് നിങ്ങള്‍ പരിശോദിച്ചുറപ്പാക്കേണ്ടതുണ്ട്. ഇത് ഇന്സ്റ്റാള്‍ ചെയ്യാതിരിക്കുകയും നിങ്ങള്ക്ക് ഇതാവശ്യം വരികയുമാണെങ്കില്‍ മുഴുവന്‍ കഴിവുകളുമുള്ള ഒരു X സജ്ജീകരണമുണ്ടെന്നുറപ്പു വരുത്താന്‍ നിങ്ങള്‍ xorg പാക്കേജ് ഇന്സ്റ്റാള്‍ ചെയ്യണമെന്ന് ശുപാര്ശ ചെയ്യുന്നു." #. Type: note #. Description #: ../x11-common.templates:6001 msgid "Cannot remove /usr/X11R6/bin directory" msgstr "/usr/X11R6/bin ഡയറക്റ്ററി എടുത്ത് മാറ്റാന്‍ സാധ്യമല്ല" #. Type: note #. Description #: ../x11-common.templates:6001 msgid "" "This upgrade requires that the /usr/X11R6/bin directory be removed and " "replaced with a symlink. An attempt was made to do so, but it failed, most " "likely because the directory is not yet empty. You must move the files that " "are currently in the directory out of the way so that the installation can " "complete. If you like, you may move them back after the symlink is in place." msgstr "ഈ അപ്ഗ്രേഡിന് /usr/X11R6/bin ഡയറക്റ്ററി എടുത്ത് മാറ്റിയതിനു ശേഷം ഒരു സിംലിങ്ക് പകരം വയ്കേണ്ടതാവശ്യമാണ്. അങ്ങനെ ചെയ്യാന്‍ ഒരു ശ്രമം നടത്തിയതാണ്, പക്ഷേ പരാജയപ്പെട്ടു, ഇതു വരെയും ഡയറക്റ്ററി കാലിയല്ല എന്നതാണ് ഏറ്റവും സാധ്യതയോറിയ കാരണം. ഇന്സ്റ്റളേഷന്‍ പൂര്ത്തിയാക്കാനായി നിങ്ങള്‍ ഇപ്പോള്‍ ആ ഡയറക്റ്ററിയിലുള്ള ഫയലുകള്‍ വഴിയില്‍ നിന്നും മാറ്റണം. നിങ്ങളാഗ്രഹിക്കുന്നെങ്കില്‍ സിംലിങ്ക് വന്നതിന് ശേഷം അവ തിരിച്ച് വയ്കാവുന്നതാണ്." #. Type: note #. Description #: ../x11-common.templates:6001 msgid "" "This package installation will now fail and exit so that you can do this. " "Please re-run your upgrade procedure after you have cleaned out the " "directory." msgstr "നിങ്ങള്ക്ക് ഇത് ചെയ്യാനായി ഈ പാക്കേജ് ഇന്സ്റ്റളേഷന്‍ ഇപ്പോള്‍ പരാജയപ്പെട്ട് പുറത്ത് വരും. ദയവായി ഡയറക്റ്ററി കാലിയാക്കിയതിനു ശേഷം അപ്ഗ്രേഡ് നടപടി ക്രമങ്ങള്‍ വീണ്ടും ഓടിക്കുക."